


Uncle Dave Babysits

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baby sitting, Fluff, Gen, General Fic, just mentioned, no real relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll be fine, Aaron, I have all your instructions and your cell.  Go have fun on your date with Beth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Dave Babysits

“Dave, thanks so much for this,” Hotch says as he grabs his coat.  “I promise I won’t be too late and Jack promises he’ll behave, right?” 

Jack silently looks at his father and then over at “Uncle Dave.” 

“We’ll be fine, Aaron, I have all your instructions and your cell.  Go have fun on your date with Beth.”  Dave gently pushes Aaron out the door, shuts it and locks all the locks.  “I thought he’d never leave.  Okay, kid, your Dad says you ate dinner already. Honestly, are you hungry?”

“YES!”  Jack runs into the kitchen and throws open the fridge.  “I never get fed.  Can you make birthday cake?”

Dave looks in the well stocked fridge and back at the boy.  “It’s illegal to make birthday cake when it’s not your birthday.  We have to arrest people doing that all the time, and it ain’t pretty.  However….” Dave checks the freezer and pulls out a half-gallon of ice cream.  “Ice cream you can have.”  He grabs the typewritten instruction sheet that Aaron left on the table.  There’s a list of Dos and Don’ts, including a lot of things that Jack shouldn’t eat.  Blah blah blah, but ice cream doesn’t seem to be on it.   “You like chocolate sauce, right?”  He pulls a bottle out of the fridge and goes into the pantry and finds some cookies and nuts and of course, there are sprinkles.

“Sit there,” Dave points to a stool by the kitchen counter as he gets out a couple of bowls and spoons.  He puts two scoops into each bowl and considers that he could have a third.  But he thinks of Spencer nagging him about his cholesterol and decides it isn’t worth it.  So he’ll have a couple of extra cookies instead.  Dave microwaves the bottle of sauce for a minute and pours some over his and some over Jack’s.  “This enough?  Okay, how about this much?  More?” When Jack’s ice cream is covered with hot chocolate, they move to nuts and sprinkles and crushed cookies.  And mini-marshmallows.

Jack jumps off the stool and grabs a bag of gummy bears out of the pantry.  “Can I have these?”

“Sure,” Dave says with a shrug.  “Let’s go with ten.  Count them out, no cheating.”

Jack lines ten bears on the counter and starts to arrange them in the pile of melting ice cream, while Dave watches.  “A green one?  You know that’s snot flavored?”

“SNOT FLAVORED?? THAT’S GROSS!!”  Jack buries it deep in his ice cream and gives an orange one to Dave.  “What flavor is that?”

Dave chews it thoughtfully, while he finishes putting on the sprinkles.  “Grizzly bear flavored.  Pretty good.  Put this stuff away, please.”

Jack quickly tosses everything back into the pantry, grabs his bowl and heads into the living room.   He gives Dave the remote and starts stirring everything in his bowl together.  “What are we gonna watch?”

“I dunno, kid.  What do you want to watch?  Let me see how late you can stay up,” he says as he grabs the rules sheet again.  “This says 9 pm.  Or maybe it’s 19 pm?  When’s bedtime?”

Jack smiles hugely and nods, “19 pm.  Can we watch a movie?”

“Sure, let’s see what’s on.  Eat your ice cream before it spoils.”  He starts flipping through the TV menu screen.  “Hmm, vampires?  You’re probably too young for vampires.  Godfather? Too young for that too?   How about werewolves?  You like them?”  Dave flips to a station.

“Yeah, wolves are cool,” Jack says nodding and squirms back into the couch.  They sit comfortably for a couple of minutes until Jack asks, “Where’s Spencer?”

“Oh, he’s at school tonight.” Dave replies. “He likes school a lot, so he goes to night classes.”

 Jack wrinkles his nose.  “School is okay, but not at night.  Hey, is Morgan a superhero?” Jack asks.

“I think he might be,” Dave finishes his ice cream and takes Jack’s bowl from him, putting both on the table.  “Why do you ask?”

“He looks like he is.  Daddy says he has tattoos, that’s when someone draws on you with permanent markers.  Daddy says I can get one when I’m 50 or married, whichever comes first.”  Jack pulls a blanket down from the back of the couch and curls up with his head on Dave’s leg.  “What’s his super power?”

Dave adjusts the blanket around Jack’s shoulders.  “He can kick down doors.  When we go to arrest those people with illegal birthday cakes, Morgan kicks down the door for us.”

Jack is silent for a minute and then quietly says, “Sometimes you arrest really bad people, right?  Is that when Daddy kicks down doors?”

 “Sometimes.  When we have to arrest really bad people, we all go together and make sure that everyone is safe.   Sometimes your Daddy kicks down doors, and sometimes we have Morgan do it because he’s so good at it.”  Dave hopes he got the right answer – Daddy is very brave, but not in danger.

Jack nods against his leg and giggles.  “Does Spencer kick down doors?”

“No, he talks at them until they open up.  I bet Morgan would teach you to kick down doors.  Next time you need a babysitter, I’ll bring Morgan and we’ll practice on the doors in here, okay?”

“YES!  And bring your doggie, too, I’d like a doggie.”

Dave would be fine with that, he hates leaving Mudgie at home since they’re gone so often.  Everyone loves Mudgie, he’s a sweetie; even Spencer loves Mudge.  And Dave’s been telling Aaron that Jack should have dog.   “Sure, next time, I’ll bring over Mudgie and Morgan.  Oh, watch this, the wolfman is going to attack that guy!”

“Wow, he pulled his arm off, cool!  Uncle Dave, you’re the best baby sitter!” 

“Thanks, Jack, you’re a good kid.”  Hmm, Dave thinks. This is pretty easy, I gotta talk with Spencer about this, maybe we should look into getting a kid.   


End file.
